1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package with a heat dissipating structure and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package with a heat dissipating structure and a method of manufacturing the same for preventing malfunction of a semiconductor chip due to a hindrance in thermal dissipation when needing to rapidly dissipate heat that is generated during a high-speed operation of the semiconductor chip to the outside of the package using a heat spreader and a heat slug.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, thermal dissipation is an important characteristic of semiconductor packages used by high-speed, high-frequency application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) products or high-speed semiconductor memory devices such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) and static random access memories (SRAMs).
There has recently been a growing demand for high-speed and high-output semiconductor devices, and semiconductor packages accommodate such demand. Semiconductor packages now being developed or having been developed are roughly classified into two types in terms of a power end demanding high-output: a plastic package type in which a heat sink is usually adhered to a power transistor or a module device, and a heat dissipating type in which heat generated during the operation of electronic components is easily dissipated by using a metal housing for a ceramic substrate.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional ball grid array (BGA) package 100.
As shown in FIG. 1, the BGA package 100 includes a substrate 110, a semiconductor chip 130 and a heat sink 170.
The semiconductor chip 130 is adhered to an upper surface of the substrate 110 and electrically connected with the substrate 110 by bonding wires 140. The BGA package 100 having the above-described construction has the heat sink 170 for effectively dissipating heat generated to the outside the BGA package 100, when operating electronic components formed within the semiconductor chip 130. As shown in FIG. 1, the heat sink 170 is located at an upper part of the semiconductor chip 130 and one surface of the heat sink 170 is exposed to the outside of the BGA package 100. Thus, the heat generated from the semiconductor chip 130 can be easily dissipated to the outside of the BGA package 100.
After the heat sink 170 is formed on the semiconductor chip 130, the bonding wires 140 and the heat sink 170 on the substrate 110 are encapsulated by insulating encapsulant resin 180. As described above, the heat sink 170 is encapsulated to expose one surface thereof to the outside of the BGA package 100.
Solder balls 190 are formed on a lower surface of the substrate 110 on which the semiconductor chip 130 is mounted.
The BGA package 100 is provided with the conventional heat sink 170 to ensure improved thermal properties compared to another conventional BGA package without a heat sink. The heat sink 170 is exposed to a surface of the BGA package 100 so that the heat generated when operating the electric components formed in the semiconductor chip 130 is easily dissipated to the outside of the BGA package 100.
In the BGA package 100 including the conventional heat sink 170, some of the heat generated from the semiconductor chip 130 is dissipated to the outside of the BGA package 100 through the substrate 110 located at a lower part of the semiconductor chip 130, and the rest is dissipated to the outside of the BGA package 100 through the heat sink 170 located at the upper part of the semiconductor chip 130.
The heat sink 170 is formed on the semiconductor chip 130 to be spaced a distance (L1 in FIG. 1) of about 300–400 μm apart from the semiconductor chip 130 so as not to damage the bonding wires 140. The gap L1 is filled with the insulating encapsulant resin 180. Generally, a highly thermally conductive material, for example a metal material, is used as the heat sink 170. Disadvantageously, the insulating encapsulant resin 180 is known to have a low thermal conductivity, however.
Accordingly, in the conventional BGA package 100 the semiconductor chip 130 is not directly in contact with the heat sink 170, so most of the heat generated from the semiconductor chip 130 is transferred to the heat sink 170 in the form of radiant heat. Accordingly, thermal dissipation is not efficient with the conventional BGA package structure.